


WeddingStuck

by TheProfessionalShooshPapper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, WeddingStuck, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfessionalShooshPapper/pseuds/TheProfessionalShooshPapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the trolls got introduced to the idea of weddings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	WeddingStuck

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about all the HomeStuck things that are out there, like RunAwayStuck and TribalStuck and such and I started thinking about weddings, and John and Karkat getting married. So, here's an idea so I won't forget it. (:  
> Just a random drabble to get this started.  
> I wanted to do JohnKat or another pairing, but I stuck with Equius and Nepeta (for now) because they are a male/female couple and the whole "morals of marriage" thing is a very touchy subject for some people. (And I hate shipping Karkat with Jade and I just couldn't think of the right human/troll pairing, so I had Jade be the brains behind the whole ordeal.)

What the actual fuck is this? You cautiously turn over the lacy looking, green envelope you had found in your mailbox the morning prior. You still don't really understand your mailbox, but John assured it was very important. This letter is obviously another trick from John, who else sends you mail? But then again, it'd be blue.... Whatever. You should just open it.

Inside the envelope is a thick card, hand made it seems, out of stock paper. It has glitter and frills and flowers and cats all over it. Guess who this is from? Nepeta.

:33 *nepeta stands in the middle of the circle of all her furriends, holding a microphone.*  
:33 hello furriends! I have some important mews fur you all.  
:33 My bestest furriend, Jade, has decided on helping me with the human concept of marriage. So, with her help, me and Equius will be having a purrfect wedding! Please come and join us!

It was obvious that Jade had written the small message underneath.

who: nepeta + equius <3  
what: a wedding! (:  
when: may 7th  
where: just come to my house, then we can all transportalize there!  
rsvp: jade harley: chum handle -gardenGnostic  
ps: karkat, dont be a debbie downer ):

You ignore the last part and plan to speak with John about his weird and nonsensical human rituals. This sounds... interesting.


End file.
